A Life Less Ordinary
by Aidualc
Summary: Draco liest versehentlich einen Eintrag in Harrys Online-Blog und bekommt Einsichten in ihre Beziehung.


A Life Less Ordinary

Genehmigte Übersetzung einer Story von Lady Bahiya

Link auf meinem Profil

**Disclaimer:** „This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended."

**AN:** Die Website, die in dieser FF genannt wird, existiert nicht!

**Warnungen:** Slash

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco apparierte in seine Wohnung und seufzte müde.

Es war ein weiterer mörderischer Tag im Ministerium gewesen, an dem er versuchte die ganzen undurchsichtigen Gesetze durchzusehen, die Ex-Minister Fudge signiert hatte. Sie betrafen die Rechte der Zauberer, welche magische Wesen waren und Unsterbliche wie Einhörner, Werwölfe und Vampire. Er war erstaunt über einige Dinge, die er gefunden hatte und konnte kaum glauben, dass Fudge es geschafft hatte, diese durchzusetzen.

Er war froh, als die ernsteren der illegalen Gesetze ans Licht kamen und Fudge mit nur wenig mehr als der Kleidung, die er trug, aus dem Amt entfernt wurde; Mr Weasley übernahm seinen verdienten Platz als Minister. Draco mochte den Muggel-liebenden älteren Weasley nicht leiden können, aber er respektierte den Mann und seine Ideale.

Er schaute sich in der leeren Wohnung um und fragte sich wo sein Freund war. Er wollte wirklich eine Massage und Harry war dafür berühmt.

„Harry, ich bin zu Hause!" rief er aus. Todestille begrüßte ihn.

„Dobby?"

Der gefragte Hauself erschien einen Moment später.

„Master Draco, Sir. Wie kann Dobby heute helfen?"

„Weist du wo Harry ist?"

„Harry Potter seien Lebensmittel einkaufen, Master Draco. Er sagen Dobby ihnen zu sagen er bald zurück sein."

„Danke, Dobby." Draco seufzte. Dobby nickte und verschwand.

Draco ging in ihr Arbeitszimmer und entdeckte, dass Harry seinen Laptop an gelassen hatte.

Er war froh, dass Mr Weasley entschieden hatte Muggel-Technologie mit Magie zu verbinden. Nun hatte fast jede Wohnung, jedes Büro und Klassenzimmer der Zauberer-Gesellschaft einen Computer mit Internet-Anschluss. So war es viel einfacher mit anderen über weite Entfernungen zu kommunizieren und es bewahrte die Gesundheit ihrer Eulen.

Er ging hinüber mit der Absicht ihn auszuschalten, stoppte aber, als er sah, was auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war. Es sah aus wie eine Art Tagebuch. Er schaute auf die Web-Adresse: .com."]

Er war neugierig und setzte sich, auch wenn er wusste, dass er damit Harrys Vertrauen und Privatsphäre ernsthaft verletzte, um den Eintrag zu lesen, den er dort sah. Er war erst an diesem Nachmittag gepostet worden.

_Datum: 15. August 2006 13:30 Uhr_

_Betreff: A Life Less Ordinary_

_Als ich heute die Kleidung zum Waschen zusammen suchte, stieß ich auf ein Paar seiner teuren, schwarzen Seidensocken. Mal ehrlich: wer würde Seidensocken tragen? Ich hätte Angst aus meinen Schuhen zu rutschen! *vergnügt lach*_

_Aber es ist okay. Warum? Das ist einfach. Ich liebe ihn._

_Oh, versteht mich nicht falsch, wir hatten einige nicht so gute Momente. Aber Draco war ein Teil meines Lebens seit ich elf Jahre alt war. Schwer zu glauben aber wir begannen damit uns zu hassen. Er war ein Slytherin, Ich war ein Gryffindor. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir zeitiger Freunde hätten sein können, wenn ich mich durch den Sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin stecken gelassen hätte, wie er es wollte._

_Aber dann stellte ich fest: unsere Leben wären wahrscheinlich anders, wenn das passiert wäre. Einen Teil der Vergangenheit zu ändern ist manchmal nicht gut für unsere Zukunft. Ich könnte jetzt tot sein, wenn Voldemort mich erfolgreich getötet hätte._

_Ich weis nicht, wann ich mich in Draco verliebte. An einem Tag im Siebenten Jahr schaute ich einfach auf und da stand er und sah mich an._

_Natürlich musste Ron etwas Dummes sagen (und bis heute hasst er Draco. Das ist der Grund, warum wir nicht mehr miteinander reden). Aber Draco ignorierte ihn einfach und sah mich an. Er öffnete seinen Mund und ich bereitete mich auf die Beleidigung vor. Er sagte fünf Worte zu mir._

„_Potter, können wir reden? Allein?"_

_Er war nicht herablassend, er war nicht grob. Er klang … normal. Es war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der mich dazu brachte mit ihm zu sprechen. Er sah verloren aus. Und ich wollte ihm irgendwie helfen, wenn ich konnte. Also stimmte ich zu._

_Ron wollte mitkommen aber ich sagte ihm, er solle sich verpissen. Ich weis nicht, wer geschockter war: Ich, Ron, Hermine oder Draco. In diesem Moment kümmerte ich mich nicht wirklich darum._

_Also brachte ich Draco zu meinem Lieblingsplatz am See und wir redeten. An diesem Nachmittag lernte ich mehr über ihn als in all den Jahren, die wir zusammen in der Schule gewesen waren._

_Er starb beinah für mich am Ende. Ihn traf ein Avada an der Schulter, der für mich gedacht und von Lucius gesprochen worden war, als er mich aus der Schussbahn stieß. Er musste dafür fast ein Jahr lang eine Behandlung im Krankenhaus ertragen. Er tötete seinen eigenen Vater. Für sich selbst, für mich .. Ich weis es nicht und wirklich: es interessiert mich nicht. Ich liebe ihn genug um ihn dieses Geheimnis haben zu lassen._

_Wir verloren uns aus den Augen nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. In dieser Zeit war er immer in meinen Gedanken. Ich konnte nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Hermine merkte, dass zerstreut war und sprach mich eines Tages darauf an. Sie sagte mir klipp und klar, dass, wenn ich Draco wirklich liebte – wie sie dachte, sollte ich mich anstrengen ihn zu finden und ihm zu erzählen, wie ich fühlte._

_Ich bin ein sturer Schwachkopf. Ich gebe es zu. Ich nahm ihren Vorschlag nicht an. Meine Begründung war: wenn Draco gefunden werden wollte, dann würde er gefunden werden. Also ließ ich ihm seinen Raum. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er mich fand. Bei einem Ministerium-Event, als ich 20 war. Ich glaube es war ein Jahrestags-Dinner, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr wirklich._

_Ich sah ihn zuerst und einen Moment später sah er mich. Und ich bekam das Gefühl als sei niemand zwischen uns, als wären wir die einzigen beiden Personen im Raum. Ich weis nicht, wer den ersten Schritt tat. Das nächste was ich weis, ist, dass wir uns in den Armen lagen und uns küssten als würden wir schon Jahre ineinander verliebt sein. Und ich glaube das waren wir. Und in diesem Augenblick wusste ich, dass ich ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Ich konnte es nicht._

_Wir redeten viel in dieser Nacht und waren das erste Mal seit langem völlig ehrlich zueinander._

_Er war mein Schulrivale, mein bester Freund, mein Ein und Alles gewesen seit ich 11 Jahre alt gewesen war. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich das für irgendetwas ändern würde._

_Wir haben immer noch Momente mit verrückten Streits auf dem Niveau von Schülern, aber wir haben einen Pakt geschlossen in dieser Nacht im Ministerium. Wir würden eine Lösung für jedes Problem finden, bevor wir ins Bett gehen würden. Wir sind niemals zornig ins Bett gegangen in den 5 Jahren in denen wir zusammen sind._

_Hermine könnte sich dazu Notizen machen. Ja, sie ist mit Ron verheiratet, obwohl er mich nicht besucht hat seit Draco in mein Leben zurückgekommen ist. Es kümmert mich nicht wirklich. Er ist nicht erwachsen geworden und ich bezweifele, dass es jemals wird._

_Dieser Eintrag ergibt wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn für euch, aber ergibt Sinn für mich. Ich werde es für euch zusammenfassen. Als ich 17 war, verliebte ich mich in Draco Malfoy und ich liebe ihn immer noch._

_Und ich danke Merlin für jeden Tag an dem er mich auch liebt. Manchmal frage ich mich, was er an mir findet. Aber dann küsst er mich, macht Liebe mit mir als wäre ich der letzte wertvolle Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Er lässt mich seiner Liebe würdig fühlen, etwas, das ich in meinem Leben nie für möglich gehalten hätte._

_Kinder? Ich weis, dass wir keine auf dem normalen Weg haben können und ich möchte keine Leihmutter, aber ich würde es lieben zu adoptieren. Ich denke ich werde mit ihm darüber reden und seine Meinung darüber einholen. Aber ich weis, dass es viele heimatlose Kinder gibt, verwaist während des Krieges, die ein gutes Zuhause brauchen. Ich denke wir könnten das machen. Ich hoffe wir können._

_Mein Leben war nie ein gewöhnliches gewesen, nicht seitdem ich ein Baby war und Voldemort mich als seinen Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnete. Als ich jünger war und mit der Familie meiner Mum lebte, wünschte ich mir jemand anderes zu sein. Als ich in der Schule war, wünschte ich mir jemand anderes zu sein. Es war nie angenehm Harry Potter zu sein._

_Nun ist es anders._

_Mein Leben ist nicht weniger gewöhnlich als das von eines anderen und seitdem würde ich nichts, was mir geschehen ist, ändern (mit der Ausnahme einiger Todesfälle, die nicht hätten vorkommen dürfen)._

_H.J.P._

Nach dem Lesen lehnte sich Draco zurück, einen Glanz von Tränen in seinen Augen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harry schon so lange in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Und er wollte Kinder. Mit Draco.

Der Gedanke, dass er und Harry Eltern sein könnten, gab Dracos Herz einen Stich. Er mochte dieses Gefühl.

Der Klang einer Apparation schallte durch die Wohnung und er hörte Harry nach Dobby rufen. Er wischte sich schnell über die Augen und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry hing gerade seinen Regenmantel auf als er sich umdrehte und Draco sah.

„Draco? Was ist los?" fragte Harry, als er die Spuren der Tränen in seinem Gesicht sah. Draco konnte seine Gedanken und Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen. Harry hatte ihn niemals zuvor sprachlos gesehen und es machte ihm etwas Angst. Er legte seine Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn fest als Draco in seine Schulter schluchzte.

Als Draco sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, sah er zu ihm auf.

„Danke." flüsterte Draco.

„Für was?"

„Dafür, dass du du selbst bist. Dafür, dass du mich liebst. Ich weis es nicht." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist heute irgendetwas passiert?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Draco atmete tief ein.

„Du hast deinen Laptop im Arbeitszimmer an gelassen. Es tut mir leid." Draco duckte sich und fühlte sich – zum ersten Mal seit sie die Schule verlassen hatten – verlegen und unsicher.

Harry legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn seinem Blick zu begegnen.

„Ich hab das mit Absicht getan. Ich wollte, dass du das liest, damit du weist wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Draco hatte keine Antwort darauf. Er zog Harry einfach dichter heran und küsste ihn. Ihre Zungen kämpften und ihre Erektionen pressten sich aneinander in Erwartung darauf, was kommen würde.

Harry führte ihren Tanz und zeigte Draco auf jede mögliche Art und Weise, wie es war jemanden völlig zu lieben.

Da wusste Draco, dass Harry immer ihm gehören würde. Und er würde immer Harry gehören.

Und er würde das für nichts ändern.

_fin_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Und wie hat es euch gefallen?

glg Aidualc


End file.
